Journey's End
Synopsis Starts off at the end where Kirika tells Mireille to shoot her now. It then shows their bullet strewn house, the little plant still standing. At home, Mireille says that she wanted to, but she just couldn't shoot. She remembers when Kirika watered the plant and says that Kirika won't be coming back. Kirika has been walking, and is in a deserted looking area, wondering where she is before toppling over. Kirika is in a bed with white sheets; her jacket and gun are laid on the little table next to her. She wakes up, looking around before noticing all her items, and her gun, full. An old man and an old woman enter the room, pleased to see that she's awake. They say they found her not to far from their village. He says his name is Tristan and his wife is Margaret. Kirika doesn't give her name, but the man says that they knew that, and that they knew she'd come to this village someday. Kirika is confused, because she doesn't even know where she is. Tristan tells her that she will know the answer soon enough, because she was meant to come here. Margaret gives Kirika some new clothes, long burgundy colored robes. Margaret calls her for breakfast. At breakfast, Tristan tells her that there's an old stone monument close by here and that she should go there first. Kirika walks through the village, watching as the kids run by. She looks back and stares for a while before continuing on her path, thinking on why she ended up here. As she passes by, all the people bow their heads to her. They all know who she is, and she's the only one who doesn't know. She ends up near a stone that depicts the picture on the pocket watch, two maidens holding swords. Kirika picks up a ball that moves towards her, stopping as she stares at the young blonde girl who looks a lot like a young Mireille. The young girl thanks Kirika with the name mistress and Kirika drops the ball, saying that she remembers killing her family but that she doesn't know why. The girl says that her name isn't Mireille, and Kirika says she knows that she killed them. The girl says of course she did, because she's Noir with a mile. She then picks up the ball and runs off. Kirika watches them leave. Two men in suits standing by a door, their car nearby as Kirika enters the house. Tristan says she's arrived in time, any men in suits seated around the table. One man asks if Tristan has conveyed their suggestion to her yet, and he says he hasn't. The middle suited man says they'll tell her themselves. Tristan says that it's pointless because their beliefs haven't changed in a thousand years, unlike theirs. He pulls out a gun and shoots them all. His wife is holding a shotgun and his friend there is also holding a gun. As she walks outside, the entire village is standing there, most seeming to have been wielding guns of some sort. Kirika asks why, and Tristan tells her that the guests they had were people who opposed the Gran Retour. They didn't want her to see the Lady, which opposes what this village always stood for. All the town villagers bow down, clasping their hands before them. Tristan begs for her forgiveness for not explaining things sooner. He says that everyone in this town is a Soldat. At night, she's told that there is a place beyond this countryside that belongs to no one. He says there are several places like that, and that the place might have had a name, but it doesn't really now and goes by the Manor. Tristan tells her that she unconsciously followed the path towards the Manor because she is Noir, and to interfere with the Soldats is taboo. He says that the Soldats set their seed to lie dormant in every part of society, so they can spread their influence everywhere. He says that after the journey, some of the Soldats have become something different and have turned into a black shroud that threatens to envelope the world. He says that the Grand Retour means a return to the roots of the Soldats, but there are some that have turned against the old ways because the Soldats have already become the point of the world itself. There is a man from the room, he's on the phone and says that preparations have already been made, and that blood will be shed, even if it's the blood of their brethren Soldats. Another man agrees, saying that it's a truth that the Soldats have always known. Kirika asks if it's been a thousand years. Tristan says that they have a task to guard the Manor with all their lives. He says the Lady does too, which Kirika says is Altena. Tristan says she guards their history, waiting for the correct time. He says that when the Soldats went underground, there were two hands left on the surface to carry out its bidding. Kirika says Noir, and Tristan says yes. He says that the Soldats must gain these hands and do the ritual to truly symbolize the Grand Retour. A few men are closing in on the little house that Kirika's in right now. Margaret says that they are coming, and Tristan says that she must go with his wife. Kirika wonders how she can just leave, and Tristan tells her to go. The men are seen closing in, and the townspeople are preparing themselves for the war. A woman wakes up her blonde daughter. Kirika follows Margaret out as the men shoot at the home, being sniped down by a few of the townspeople nearby. The old man inside is killed, and they notice that the woman has gotten away. Kirika watches as the men kill off the town, and Margaret tells her that they must hurry again. As Kirika watches as all the townspeople die, taking down the other men in the process. Kirika says it's not right that they're all dying, she doesn't see why. Margaret tells her that they die because it's the truth of man. Kirika says she doesn't understand, and Margaret says she does understand, because that's the truth of Noir. She says that the Soldats will commit sins as all en do, but that they will also shed their own blood willingly. The dog beside the woman growls, and she shoots down a man. Margaret jumps in front of Kirika, taking the shots to save her and Kirika looks angry. When Margaret falls, Kirika is gone, and the men look confused. Kirika kills all the men there. The village is in flames, and a little doll, stuffing popping out, is on fire next to a red shoe. The stone with the two women is seen, fire all around it. Kirika walks towards Margaret, her eyes now dark and small. Margaret begins to say something, but dies her dog beside her. Kirika walks alone now, the sun coming up over the mountain. The Manor can be seen. Nav